Vs. Murkrow
Vs. Murkrow is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/29/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan have stopped for lunch while traveling through Meteor Falls, the caves lit up by the limestone coloring. Brendan digs into a sandwich, devouring it. Max: Don’t eat too fast. It’ll only encourage Ian to move faster. Brendan tries to speak, but it is incomprehensible with his mouth full. Misty: For Pete’s sake, swallow your food first! Ian: Who’s Pete? Wingull: Wing. Brendan finishes chewing, and swallows his food. Brendan: Yeah, well, I wanted to take the time to polish my new contest ribbon! Brendan pulls out his ribbon case, as he takes his ribbon out to polish it. The group keeps eating, the ribbon becoming shiny. Max: I understand polishing gym badges, but not ribbons. Brendan: It has a metal center, which needs to be shiny and in presentable condition! Misty: Fits your personality, wanting everything to look nice and appealing. Ian: All about himself. Brendan: Laugh all you want! (He holds his ribbon up into the air.) This is the most appealing, shiny ribbon there is! A black mass swoops down, swiping the ribbon right out of Brendan’s hand. It takes a moment for him to notice, and he freaks out when he does. Brendan: Eh?! What was that?! Where’d it go?! Wingull: Wingull! Wingull flies off, Brendan following. On top of a cliffside is a Murkrow, which has the ribbon in its beak. Its feather crest is large on him. Brendan: Hey! Give back my ribbon, you black, bird, Pokémon! Misty: (Sarcastically) Wow. Such an intimidating insult. I’m sure it’s frightened. Max: That’s a Murkrow! They usually only come out at night, and are attracted to shiny things! Misty: Ironic, isn’t it? Brendan: Alright, you stupid Murkrow! Give back my ribbon, or you’ll be in for a world of hurt! Wingull, go get it! Wingull flies back and lands on Ian’s shoulder, Ian having not moved. He finishes his lunch, as he gets up, walking the opposite direction. Misty: Where do you think you’re going?! Ian: That’s going to take a while. I’m going to explore this place while I wait. Ian walks off, going down a ledge. Brendan pouts, looking insulted. Brendan: Take a while, ha! I’ll get the ribbon back and have time to take a nap before he comes back. I’ll show him. Spinda! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Brendan: Hit that Murkrow with Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue outline, as it dances erratically, tumbling around. Brendan is affected and dances the same way, Misty and Max standing back. Murkrow looks down at them, tilting its head in confusion. Murkrow: Murkrow. Misty: It’s not working. Max: It’s too far away. Spinda dances for another moment, the two stopping the dance. Brendan is dizzy, as he falls to his back. Murkrow cackles at Brendan, infuriating him. Brendan: How dare you do that?! I’ll show you! End Scene Ian climbs up a ledge, as he overlooks the cave in the distance. He sees a group of archeologists, as he decides to head in that direction. Professor Cosmo and a team, led by Shelly. Shelly has darker, tanned skin, wearing a vest to cover the main section of her shirt, though exposing blue sleeves with exposed shoulders. She has long black hair with blue streaks in them, and goggles on her head. She wears navy blue pants as well. Cosmo: So much progress! I must thank you for your assistance, Shelly. Shelly: Oh, it’s no problem! We support your research into the meteorite, and would love to continue researching its power. Ian: What’s going on here? Ian arrives, surprising all of them. Cosmo: Oh, hello! You interested in archeology? Ian: If that’s what you’re doing. Cosmo: Oh, yes indeed! I’m Professor Cosmo, searching for a meteorite. Ian: Meteorite? Shelly: Okay, brat. I think it’s time for you to skedaddle. Some of the other archeologists move in Ian’s path, but he pushes through them, as if ignoring them. Wingull glares at them, them leaving him alone. Ian bends down to join Cosmo, who’s sweeping the ground. Cosmo: The reason this place is called Meteor Falls, is because the legends say that it was created by the constant meteor barrage to the area. Two extraterrestrial Pokémon, Solrock and Lunatone, were first discovered here. Some of these meteorites have been rumored to have extraordinary powers. With the help of Te Shelly: Professor, are you really okay with telling a snot nosed punk like this about your… Ian: You think this meteorite is here? Cosmo: Oh, yes. Our calculations have determined to be right, ah! Cosmo pulls a meteorite out of the ground, marveling over it. Ian and Wingull look, intrigued. Cosmo: It’s, beautiful! Ian: It actually is. Shelly: Alright, brat. Shelly grabs Ian by the backpack, pulling on him. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies at Shelly, pecking at her head. Shelly: Hey! Stop that! Watch the hair! Call your pest off! Ian: Looks like I’m not welcome by your crew. Cosmo: Sorry about that. They offered to help with my research, and they aren’t too fond of outsiders. I’m sorry I didn’t notice before. Ian: I’ll see you around then. I’m Ian, by the way. Cosmo: Professor Cosmo. And it’s been a pleasure to see one so young fascinated with this subject. Ian walks off, pushing past the guards from before. Wingull stops its assault on Shelly, as it lands on Ian’s shoulder, still glaring back at them. End Scene Brendan climbs up the cliffside, struggling. He makes it right under Murkrow, panting in a deranged manner. Brendan: (Panting) Finally got you. You’re done. Murkrow: Murkrow. Murkrow releases several gold orbs, which shine with Confuse Ray. Brendan gets dazed, as he falls away from the cliffside, plummeting towards the ground. Max: Brendan! Brendan: Huh? What? Ah! Wurmple, String Shot! Brendan chooses Wurmple, holding it. Wurmple: Wurmple? (Panicked) Wurmp! Wurmple fires String Shot, it catching on the cliffside. It unravels, as Wurmple stops the silk amount. They stop right before hitting the ground, as the tension causes the silk to snap, causing Brendan to hit the ground face first. He moans in pain, as he falls over. Wurmple: Wurmple. Misty: Good thing he had Wurmple. Don’t think Psyduck would’ve been fast enough. Brendan: (Muffled) I will get it. Murkrow is laughing hysterically, when an orb of Toxic energy curves up and hits him. Murkrow falls over the edge, dropping the ribbon as he does. A Pokéball is thrown, hitting and sucking the Murkrow in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks, catching it. Misty: What was that? The Pokéball hits Brendan in the back of the head, as it rolls off, being stopped on a woman’s boots. The girl has long red hair, the left side of her face covered. She’s wearing a black leather jacket, and a black skirt. A Roselia with a long grass skirt is by her side. Max: A Roselia. That explains the Toxic attack. Brendan sits up, his ribbon landing by his side. Brendan: My ribbon! Yes! Oh, happy day! Girl: (With Russian accent) You’re a coordinator? You should be ashamed. Brendan looks at the girl, and is spellbound by her beauty. Brendan stands, seemingly recovered from the harm from before. He has a charming smile. Brendan: Well, looks can be deceiving, my dear. Perhaps you would like a demonstration. Girl: Oh, I got that already. You’re a bozo, and don’t have a shot. Quit while you’re ahead. Brendan: And who are you to talk?! Girl: Natasha. The winner of the upcoming Fallabor Contest. Brendan: In that case, I’ll show off my skill to you then. Until we meet again. Natasha: That will be a laugh. Come, Roselia. Roselia: Rose. Natasha picks up the Pokéball, as she and Roselia walk off. Brendan sighs lovingly, as Misty looks jealous. Misty: So, he flirts with all women. Even those who use his heart like a punching bag. Brendan continues to watch her go, when Ian bumps past him, snapping him out of it. Ian: Time to go. Hope you got the ribbon back. Brendan: Oh! Right here! (He shows it off.) Did you ever doubt me? Max: Considering that Natasha is the one who got it, yeah. Brendan: Sssh! Don’t tell him that! Ian: Oh, I watched the whole thing. You’ll have some strong competition at your contest. You better train. Brendan: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’ll beat whoever I’m up against. Main Events * Professor Cosmo finds the meteorite. * Shelly is introduced. * Natasha, Brendan's main rival, is introduced. * Natasha's Roselia is Female, while her newly caught Murkrow is Male. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Misty * Max * Professor Cosmo * Shelly * Archaeologists * Natasha Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Wurmple (Brendan's) * Roselia (Natasha's) * Murkrow (Natasha's, newly caught) Trivia * Team Aqua helps Professor Cosmo find the meteorite. This is based on how they feigned to be helping him in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Murkrow was chosen as the antagonist of this episode due to liking shiny things. * Shelly takes on her appearance from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. This will occur with other important members of Team Aqua and Magma. * Natasha's name and accent are based off Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, from the Ultimate Avengers movie that came out in 2006. * Natasha's appearance is based off the anime character Solidad. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan